Yugo's Hat
by Walker's Annoying Voice
Summary: Ever wonder why Yugo reacted - or rather not reacted - the way he did when he was told he was adopted in the first episode? Well, he obviously found out before! WARNING: contains spoilers for 2nd season.


**Ok, hi everyone! I'm Walker's Annoying Voice (or WAV for short) and this is my very first FanFiction.**

 **I'm practically losing my writer's V-card here, so I thought I'd start with a oneshot.**

 **What inspired me to write this was a short comic strip of Yugo infront of a mirror, but - for the love of god! - I can't remember the title or artist and I can't seem to find it anymore. So to the artist: thank you, I really liked the comic :)**

 **I hope you enjoy this oneshot and if you decide to review, thanks in advance.**

 **Oh, and I'm poor, so I don't own Wakfu.**

 **Yugo's Hat**

It was a fine, sunny morning in Emelka, a small village in Amakna. In a certain Inn a certain mayor was getting the ingredients for his special stew ready. And in that certain Inn a certain seven-year-old boy was studying his reflection in a mirror.

The seven-year-old was named Yugo. Yugo had dirty-blond hair, wore a yellow shirt, blue shorts and blue shoes. In his hands he held a very special big, blue hat. It had two horn-like things knit to it, was fuzzy at the end and was almost as long as the child he didn't take it off. Never ever. Nobody had ever seen what was under his blue hat, wondering what a child like him hid underneath. Some wondered if he even hid anything underneath it at all or if they were just overthinking things.

Except for Alibert, Yugo's dad. The innkeeper, mayor and father of course knew what was under that hat. And that was exactly what Yugo was looking at right now. The thing he hid under his special hat.

He sighed. „They kinda look like wings now. Don't they Az?"

Az, the little tofu and best friend of Yugo's for as long as he could remember, gave a chirp in agreement. The small bird flew circles around his friend's head, before he sat down on it. Right between the aforementioned wings. Yes, Yugo had small, glowing wings of energy sprouting from his head. They used to look like little horns but a few weeks ago they started to change shape. Now they looked like wings. Dragon wings.

Yugo sighed again.

„Chirp?", Az questioned.

„Oh no Az. Don't get me wrong. I don't have a problem having them. I mean, they are kinda cool... and you know I can levitate a little if I concentrate on them", the young boy quickly reassured, „But... I don't know, i guess I just wonder why our family is different from everybody else."

The yellow bird flew infront of his friend's face.

Yugo plopped down on the ground and sighed again.

„Dad's always told me to keep them hidden. Other people don't have them and they could get scared seeing someone growing energy- wings from their head, he said. And he's right. I've seen plenty of people wear hats and stuff, but only dad and me never take ours off. Others take them off when they sit down for lunch or something – I've seen them do that – and every time i'd check to see if they maybe have them too. But... they never do... it's just me and dad..."

Az landed on Yugo's hand and flapped his wings reassuringly.

Yugo looked at his hat again. „Well, at least I'm not alone. Heh", a small smile formed on his lips, „this hat has been protecting me since my birth. Kinda weird, it's almost like a part of me."

„Arrgghhh!"

Yugo looked towards the stairs from where the frustrated shout came from.

„Come on, let's go Az!", Yugo said getting up and putting his hat back on, „It looks like dad burned the bread again!"

And sure enough Alibert did burn the bread he was trying to bake. Again. And Yugo was sent to go and fetch some bread from Jason's. Again.

But being the kind little seven-year-old he was Yugo listened to his father and went to get some bread.

About an hour later Yugo was hurrying back to the inn. He was late. Jason had already sold every loaf of bread he had baked and Yugo had to wait for the next load to get done.

Picking up his pace he muttered: „Aww man! I'm late! There are probably already some customers there! I have to hurry!"

Now what happened next probably wouldn't have happened if Yugo wasn't running full speed towards the front door (and for a seven-year-old he was pretty damn fast), or if a group of customers had just waited three more seconds before walking towards the door, or if Alibert had waited for said customers to leave before he walked past behind them. But none of them did and so Yugo practically flew through the door, right into the group of customers, who in turn all fell an top of poor Alibert.

Getting up from the pile of tangled bodies Yugo rubbed the little bump on his head and spotted something infront of him on the ground. It was white, long and very familiar. Oh, that was Alibert's chef hat! Wait, Alibert's hat?!

„Oh no...", Yugo mumbled as he realised that his dad had lost his hat. People would see his wings! Yugo quickly grabbed the hat and dashed to his father's aid, hoping to cover his head in time before anybody could see just how different the little family was.

„Dad! You lost your-", Yugo cut himself off as he saw Alibert getting up. He and everybody else in the room had a clear view of his dad's head, but...

„... you don't have them", Yugo whispered. Alibert saw his son and saw the hat in his son's hand. His gaze then wandered to Yugo's shocked expression and understanding dawned on his face.

„Yugo, I-"

„No." Yugo backed away. The white hat falling from his hand. „No." He repeated.

Yugo remembered all those little happy family moments he shared with his dad. All those times Alibert told him they were a family. That meant they were the same right? Yugo always thought so. And Alibert never corrected him. But now, Yugo understood what it meant. What it meant for Alibert to not have those weird, blue wings growing from his head. What it meant that they were not the same.

That Yugo was _different_.

„You're not my dad", whispered the seven-year-old. Tears were gathering in his eyes.

„Yugo, wait-", Alibert started but Yugo was already out the door.

He ran. Tears streaming from his eyes. He ran and ran and ran. He didn't stop. But he knew he was going in circles. At some point he ended up on the inn's roof. There he broke down. He leaned against the big chimney and cried. Yugo cried. He cried and cursed his wings. His dad – oh wait, he couldn't be his dad - was not like him. He alone was different. He'd never fit in anywhere. He'd have to hide those wings all his life. He was different. He wasn't like any of them. And Alibert, the only one he thought who knew how he felt, had lied to him. Betrayed him. If he had lied about the wings, what else had he lied about?

Yugo didn't know what to do or think anymore. And so he cried. Hugging his knees close to his chest he sat there and cried. Cried until he couldn't shed anymore tears.

***************LIINEBREAK***************

It was evening and the sun was setting when Alibert finally gave up his search for Yugo. If the little boy didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be found. But that didn't mean Alibert wouldn't search for him. All day long he had been searching. Up and down, left and right he searched through Emelka. But he found nothing. He searched the fields, by the river and even searched parts of the forest, but with the same outcome: nothing.

Alibert rubbed his tired eyes and gave a long sigh. He arrived back at his inn and sat down outside the front door on a bench.

Why did he have to lose his hat that morning? Seven years he had managed to keep that hat on in the presence of any other human being. And then _that_ happened. Did the Gods hate him or something?

Yes, Alibert wasn't Yugo's biological father. He had found Yugo in a craddle seven years ago. And yes, he had taken the child in as his own. Raised him as his own son. But at the same time he had been lying to him on a daily basis. And he had a good reason to!

Right?

That's what he thought when he saw the little glowing _horns_ growing from the infant's head. _Horns,_ for Enutrof's sake! The child was one of a kind! And Alibert knew fully well what happened to people that were... _unique_ _._ So he chose to lie to Yugo, his son. He started to wear a hat at all times. Never taking it off infront of people, not even Yugo. He chose that solution to _protect_ him! So the child wouldn't be alone!

That being said, he had been surprised that Yugo had instantly come to the correct conclusion when he saw that Alibert didn't in fact have anything under his hat. The seven-year-old was quite clever.

But that didn't help him in the least. He still couldn't find Yugo. The child stayed well hidden.

That is, until Alibert heard a sob from above him.

Suspicious, he got up and moved back a few steps so he could see what – or rather who – was on his roof. At first he didn't see anything unusual. Roof tiles, the chimney, a few tofus ... wait, was that Az? And where Az is Yugo isn't far...

There! A tiny piece of Yugo's blue hat stuck out from behind the chimney.

„Alright.", Alibert said, „time to climb the roof."

**************LINEBREAK**********************

Meanwhile Yugo had long stopped his sobs. He was still a little confused, though. I mean, if Alibert wasn't in fact his father, then who were his real parents? Where were they? Were they even alive? And how did Alibert come to raise Yugo? Had his real parents abandoned him? Or did Alibert kidnap him? No, that couldn't be it. Alibert wouldn't have kidnapped a baby.

But that wasn't what was troubling the seven-year-old. No, he could deal with being adopted. But why had Alibert lied to him? Yugo trusted him! Wasn't he worth the truth? Did Alibert think he coudn't handle it?

His musing was interupted by the sound of slipping footsteps on rooftiles accompanied by muttered curses about said tiles. Yugo turned his head to see the reason of his worries stand next to him: Alibert.

„Do you mind if I sit down?", he asked.

Yugo kept silent.

Albert looked unsure for a second, before jut sitting sat there in silence watching the sun set over the green fields of Emelka.

Alibert took a deep breath. „Seven years ago I decided to hang my shovel as an adventurer and bounty hunter. I never found any great treasure anyway. Well, untill that day. I know this will sound weird, but as soon as I said goodbye to Ruel and he left, a thick fog covered the hill over there by the old tree.", he sad pointing to a small hill not far from the inn.

„When the fog cleared mere minutes later, there was a crib under the tree. That crib held you. I never found out who put you there or how you suddenly appeared under that tree, but I decided to raise you as my own son. And to me it doesn't matter if we're related by blood or not."

Silence. Yugo didn't move or show any kind of reaction to Alibert's story. Alibert feared he had lost all trust the boy held for him and wouldn't listen to anything he had to say. The silence stretched. Yugo didn't even look at his adopted father. Sad, Alibert turned away and was about to leave when he heard one little word.

„Why?"

Alibert turned back to Yugo. He was still staring straight ahead, seemingly watching the sunset. But his eyes held a faraway look.

„Why did you lie to me?", he asked again.

Ashamed Alibert turned his head away from Yugo. He waited a moment before answering. And when he did, it was barely a whisper.

„I just wanted to protect you."

Yugo looked at him with tears in his eyes, but Alibert didn't notice and continued with a shaky breath: „At first I was scared when I saw your horns. But I loved you like a son – I still do – and I didn't want you growing up knowing you were different from the rest of the world. I didn't want you to feel... alone..."

Yugo threw his arms around him and tears were streaming down his face.

„I love you too, dad."

Words could not describe how happy Alibert felt at hearing those five words. He rapped his arms around his son – _his son! -_ and they stayed like that for a while.

After they both calmed down Alibert said: „I'm sorry I lied to you, Yugo."

Sniffing and wiping away the tears Yugo pulled away a little and looked at his father and flashed a toothy smile. „It's fine."

Then his expression turned serious. „But you know, you could have just told me from the start and I wouldn't have felt alone or anything."

„Oh? And why's that?"

„I still would have had you, right?", Yugo said smiling again.

Alibert chuckled.

„Oh, and dad?"

„Yes?"

„They're not horns anymore.

„What?"

„They're wings now."


End file.
